


Split Love

by BroadwayItBitch



Series: Family Life [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Two weeks after El and Max take Isadora home from the hospital, they're having issues with Isadora's sleep schedule. Some tears are shed when there are mentions to Max's family.





	Split Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm back! I've come up with a new writing schedule, so check out the end notes for that!

“Oh, my God. She’s finally asleep,” Max says, coming out of Isadora’s room.

 

They’ve been home for about two weeks and it was hard for Isadora to fall asleep without one of her moms there by the crib. Max was both physically and emotionally exhausted.

 

“Really?” El asks.

 

“Yep.” Max sighs, tightening her ponytail and plopping down on the couch next to El. “What’re we watchin’ tonight?”

 

“Not sure. I think it’s a rerun of Forensic Files,” El says. She just turned on the TV while Max was trying to put Isadora down to sleep, turning it to the HLN channel.

 

“That’s cool with me.” Max says, snuggling into El’s side.

 

“She’s a real stubborn baby, huh?” El teases, making Max laugh quietly.

 

“You said it, hon,” Max replies, “My mom always said that I was a stubborn baby, too. Mother like daughter, I guess.”

 

Max cringed at the thought of her mother. She hasn’t had the best relationship with Susan or Neil since she and El got together, nearly five years ago. Max still had frequent contact with her biological father, letting him know of Isadora’s existence. And Billy? She invited him to the wedding, let him know that she was pregnant, but he hasn’t seen Max since he left for college.

 

“When was the last time you talked to them?” El asked.

 

“Uh… I would say maybe since I found out I was pregnant,” Max said. She had sent them a picture of the ultrasound to announce the pregnancy. Ever since, they haven’t talked to her, at least not a full conversation on the phone.

 

“Oh, baby,” El coos.

 

“I just… I wish they’d talk to me again,” Max starts to cry.

 

“Don’t cry, love. It’s okay,” El says, sitting up and bringing Max into her lap, “What can I do to make it better?”

 

“Just hold me, El,” Max says, her body starting to shake.

 

“I’ve got you,” El hugs Max, the redhead straddling El’s lap. “Just let it out, honeybee.”

 

This is when Max just broke down. She couldn’t hold her emotions anymore. Tears were streaming down her face, her face becoming red and splotchy.

 

“Aw… good girl… there you go. Good girl,” El praises quietly, Max still crying.

 

“Sometimes I wish my mom never married Neil,” Max says coldly.

 

“I know. I know, Maxie,” El rocks Max back and forth, stroking her back. “But if that didn’t happen, I wouldn’t have met you.” Max shakily chuckles, “Was that a laugh I heard?”

 

“Maybe,” Max says, making El laugh silently. Max’s tears had stopped by the time the Forensic Files episode ended.

 

“You feeling any better?” El asks.

 

“Yeah. I think so,” Max sniffles, and they start hearing cries from Isadora’s room.

 

“I’ll take this shift. You just relax,” El says, moving Max from her lap and getting up.

 

“Thank you, El,” Max says, and El gives Max a sweet, loving smile.

 

El enters Isadora’s nursery. El, Max and the other boys had decorated it once they knew the gender of the baby. The walls were painted a pale pink with little white hearts on them. In the center of the room, between the window and the closet was Isadora’s crib, the baby crying.

 

“Hey, Izzy. Aw, come here,” El says, picking up the baby, “What’s up, sweetheart? What’s got you so sad, huh?” El says to Isadora. The door creaks and El turns around to see Max, “Max, I told you that I’ve got this.”

 

“I know, I just wanted to see my girls,” Max says, wrapping her arms around El’s waist and resting her head on her wife’s shoulder. “What did I do to deserve this little miracle?”

 

“To be honest, I don’t know,” El smiles down at Isadora, who has since stopped crying when Max came in, “I think we figured out how to make her stop crying.”

 

“Do we have to move our bed in here then?” Max says jokingly, followed by a yawn. “Jesus, what time is it anyway?” Max looks at her watch, which says that it was past ten o’clock. “Damn. It’s getting pretty late. Better put Izzy to bed.”

 

El sets Isadora back in her crib, the baby pretty much falling asleep instantly.

 

“My sweet angel,” Max whispers, kissing the baby’s hand before leaving the nursery.

 

“Who knew being a parent could be so exhausting?” El asks.

 

“Especially having a baby who is a night owl like her mommy,” Max remarks. Since El works from home, she is up fairly late, like until three in the morning.

 

“Alright, that’s enough from you,” El says, kissing Max on the lips.

 

Kissing El is like Max’s high. Nothing can worry her, her anxieties are gone, and the only thing she has to worry about what will happen next. Max moans into the kiss, but she breaks off from El’s lips.

 

“Wait, wait, stop,” Max breathes.

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“No, it’s just that I don’t feel comfortable on anything sexual. At least not yet,” Max says.

 

Ever since Max found out she was pregnant, she was always hesitant on sex, even the regular make-out session made her uncomfortable. And what did El do? She respected her wife’s business, not questioning her at all.

 

“Okay. That’s fine. Wanna head to bed?” El asks and Max nods her head.

 

As they head into their bedroom, El closes the door behind them and gets under the covers next to Max. El faces Max, giving her a quick peck on the lips before dozing off.

 

“I love you,” Max whispers, before falling asleep soon afterward. Isadora didn’t cry once that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Aww! I'm loving the Mayfield-Hopper family so much! I haven't shipped Elmax until I wrote "The Brave and Bold". I hope you enjoyed! By the way, my new writing schedule is that I'll post every Saturday and Sunday, and if I have an extended weekend (Ex. Christmas week, Thanksgiving break, or teacher/parent weekend) I'll post some bonuses.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
